


Серия драбблов - Сэм Ваймс

by LamiraMetius



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Серия из пяти драбблов, объединенных одним персонажем.Написано в рамках флешмоба в далеком тринадцатом году. Пусть будет.





	1. 1. Вальс

— Раз-два-три, Сэм-не-спи, раз-два-три.  
Влекомый неодолимой волей и искренним энтузиазмом Сибиллы, Ваймс вписывается в очередной поворот. К концу шестой недели обучения он твердо знает: в вальсе нет ничего сложного. Ты просто вовремя переставляешь ноги и вертишься куда поворачивают. Все предельно просто.  
— Раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Что ты будешь делать после открытия, когда настанет время танцевать с другими дамами?  
«Убегу», — мрачно думает Ваймс, в очередной раз сбиваясь с ритма. — «И не прикидывайся, что ты этого не знаешь».


	2. 2. Загадка

Личная библиотека Патриция молчаливо свидетельствует о полной бессистемности интересов своего владельца. «Вязание крючком для начинающих, том 2» Корнелии Крюс, «Базовые принципы работы искусственного интеллекта» Думминга Тупса, «Анекдоты великих счетоводов, том 3»… И где-то здесь спрятана подсказка. Замечательно.  
Где бы он её спрятал? Думай, думай Ваймс, представь, что ты — Витинари. Что бы он сделал?  
Ряды книг, расставленных в точно известной и понятной для Патриция закономерности, оставались для командора Ваймса бессмысленной последовательностью разноцветных корешков. Что бы сделал Витинари? Зашифровал ключ в верхних буквах на каждой полке? Устроил под двумя-тремя книгами потайные рычаги? Спрятал за невзрачными названиями государственные секреты — к примеру, на каждой тридцать седьмой странице всех книг с золотым тиснением…  
Представь себе: ты — Витинари. Ты оставляешь подсказку. Как ты будешь думать?  
Ты будешь думать так, как тот, кому ты оставляешь подсказку.  
И остаются сущие пустяки: стать Ваймсом, который думает как Витинари, который думает как Ваймс.


	3. 3. Дождь

— Два часа, — бормочет Ваймс себе под нос, не поднимая головы. — Все спокойно.  
С тем же результатом он мог молчать. Или орать в голос. Или звонить в колокольчик, бить в бубен и отплясывать чечетку: бешеный ливень, обрушившийся на Анк-Морпорк с внезапностью любимой тещи, не пропустил бы ни единого звука.  
Лучше всего было бы прислониться к стене под теплым навесом и подремать, пока не появится просвет, но, как назло, фляжка в правом кармане оказалась почти пуста, левый карман зиял дырой, а в ботинках хлюпало что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее воду. Только гуще. И грязнее. И запах… А тут уж десятидолларовым ботинкам на ногам городского стражника уже ничего не поможет.  
Надо домой. Вскипятить чайник, вытянуть ноги к огню, утянуть у Шнобби той самой настойки на чем-то, что изначально должно было быть перцем, но перестаралось.  
Ваймс поднимает воротник, недовольно ежится и тянет из кармана пустую фляжку в тщетной надежде, что хоть что-нибудь там еще есть.


	4. 4. Свидание

Столик в лучшем ресторане города заказал Моркоу. У него, конечно, нашлись хорошие знакомые, которые внезапно для себя воспылали желанием оказать услугу герцогу Ваймсу в такой мелочи, как отказ одному из постоянных клиентов ради Командора Стражи.  
Одежду подобрал Вилликинс. Никаких чулок с подвязками и золотых гульфиков, только элегантная строгость, на взгляд самого Сэма настолько дорогая, что даже не выглядит по-лордски: ни один лорд не потратит столько денег, так тщательно попытавшись это скрыть.  
Цветы выбрала Ангва. Пробежавшись с утра пораньше по лавкам, отобрала самые лучшие и свежие, вместе с Шелли собрала их в сдержанно-изящный букет без пошлых розочек и блесточек.  
В семь часов пятнадцать минут Ваймс под почетным эскортом из собственного дворецкого и капитана, судорожно сжимая в руках совершенно не пожухший за день букет, сделал шаг к дверям ресторана.  
Где-то в Мелких Богах с идеальной, непревзойденной точностью прогремел взрыв.


	5. 5. Назначение

— Констебль Ваймс? — в ровном, невыразительном голосе Сэм легко может прочесть все то, что лорд Капканс бы орал, брызгая слюной и размахивая руками. Что ботинки едва проглядывают под слоем грязи. Что побриться нужно было еще позавчера, а рубашку сменить и вовсе парой недель раньше. Что в таком виде являться в кабинет к Патрицию как минимум неразумно.  
— Сэр.  
— Я рассмотрел необходимость назначения нового капитана Ночной Стражи, лейтенант. Должен признать, у меня возникли определенные затруднения.  
Лучше бы орал. Лучше бы в лицо высказывал все: уроды, бездельники, оглоеды, огрызки, полторы калеки, алкоголя в Ночной Страже больше, чем самих стражников. Затруднения у него. Выбрать из уличного мусора самый чистый огрызок.  
— Сэр?  
— Рассмотрев все возможные кандидатуры, учитывая рекомендации твоего трагически скончавшегося предшественника, я пришел к решению поручить эту нелегкую ношу тебе, лейтенант Ваймс.  
Сэм словно врезается в каменную стену. Все правильно. Все логично. Ну не Фреда же Колона, старшего по званию, сержанта с многолетним стажем. Нет. Ты, Ваймс, с твоими грязными ботинками и драной рубашкой, ты — лучшее, что есть в ночной Страже. Гордись, Самуэль. Приступай к управлению вверенным тебе личным составом!  
— Сэр.  
— Надеюсь на наше долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество, — Патриций отпускает его кивком головы, и это уж точно яснее любых прощаний.  
Сэм сдерживается, пока смотрит на Патриция. Сдерживается. Когда разворачивается, выходит, закрывает за собой дверь. А потом вдруг приходит нелепая мысль: «Он ведь едва ли старше меня. Может, на пару лет», и хотя приходит она в голову, выйти почему-то может только через кулак.  
К счастью, под руку подворачивается исключительно стена.


End file.
